Empty Emotions
by Gackts-Vanilla-Angel
Summary: Set after the match of G-Revolution and the Justice Five. Theres a new team in town called, S-Rev, they are a highly skilled Beyblading team and they are stunningly fit. There is something about the team leader that doesn't sastify Tala.
1. Hope For Heal

_Empty Emotions_

Crying Chococat: Hi! This is my first fan fiction, so it _may suck_. I'll pass it to Tala to read the disclaimer. Please welcome Tala…!

Tala: Right. Chococat here, doesn't own Beyblade, but she does own Resha, Suzu, Kyoko and her ideas whisper so she says, but I bet that she stole them somewhere and…

Crying Chococat: I deeply apologize, but Tala just had a common accident, so he can't continue--

Tala: Yeah right! You just attacked me!

Crying Chococat: whisper Shut it you! It's your fault for mocking me! cough Anyway, continue please, Tala.

Tala: Either way, don't sue her, 'cause I'll get the blame!

_Chapter One _

_Hope For Heal_

It was a dull and windy day. The wind was blowing gently and calmly. The sun looked like an out-of-colour paintball, nothing like the 'land of the rising sun' was described…Or maybe it's because it's an autumn morning?

Outside a building which seemed like a hospital, the air was refreshing and delightfully peaceful, but…All good things come to an end.

It was definitely the end of this good thing, as a voice belonging to a blue-haired teen broke out of one of the patient room windows.

The blue-haired loud mouth was no other than the world-champion beyblader, Tyson.

'Tala, my buddy! How are you!' Shouted Tyson.

'Fine, thanks. Looks like Boris is at his wits-end.' Said the red-haired Russian blader. 'And you bet Brooklyn fair and square.'

'Yeah! I know, isn't it great!' Laughed the bluenette.

'You better stop, Tala. Tyson's getting a swell head!' Max suggested, laughing with Tyson.

The duel-haired blader, Kai, didn't seem too happy about being in the hospital visiting his ex-team mate. Then again, he's never been happy about being anywhere.

'At least you didn't risk everything to beat Brooklyn, like some other people…Kai?' Tala aimed at deliberately at Kai, who was doing his famous arms-across-the-chest pose in the corner, not showing any intention of asking how his ex-team mate is feeling.

'Like, you're the one to talk, Tala,' Kai started, 'me risking everything to defeat Brooklyn and stop Boris worked, didn't it? Whereas, you, trying to defeat Garland was sent to hospital…And you never won.'

An ice-blue stare met the pair of killing crimson eyes and everything fell silent…Even Tyson!

'Awww…C'mon guys! Don't be like that, we came to see Tala today, right? Cheer up!' A girl's voice said, to whom it belonged to Hilary. The brunette continued, 'Tyson, don't you have something to tell Tala? I-I'm going to the bathroom.'

'Oh yeah…' Tyson remembered, trying not to burst out laughing.

'What is it, Tyson? What do you have to tell Tala?' Asked the Chinese-member of the G-Revolution.

'You'll find out, Ray.' Answered the tempted-to-laugh, world-champ.

As Hilary walked put of Tala's room, she bumped into a strong chest- it was Bryan's. He had come to see how his team mate and close friend is.

'Sorry, Bryan. Excuse me.' Hilary managed to slur out, before rushing away.

'What was that all about?' The purple-haired blader asked.

'Dunno, ask Tyson. He's about to tell us something.' Ray answered.

Everyone in the room was silently still, waiting for Tyson to spill the news. Except, Tyson is still trying to cure his giggling fit.

The room was silent and everyone was staring at Tyson. Tala, putting his fingers through his delicate crimson locks; Kai, standing in the corner, closing his eyes; Ray, sitting with his eyes shut; Max and Kenny staring at their laughing friend and Bryan, looking pissed waiting for an answer.

Until, Tyson finally got the point, it was time for him to spill.

'Okay, okay. You want to know what Hilary said, right? Well…' Said Tyson trying to remember accurately.

Begin Flashback

It was a cold, breezy night. Tyson, training as usual.

'3,2,1, let it ri-'

'TYSON!' Shouted Hilary.

Tyson did an anime fall, before calling in Dragoon again- His dragon like bit beast.

Watchit, Hilary! What do you want? You're interrupting me and Dragoon's training-practice-schedule, here!' Tyson said, professionally.

'Oh ha ha! Just 'cause you bet Brooklyn, it doesn't mean, you can get a swell head!' Hilary bit.

'And just by that, I've won a lot more fans than you'll ever be able to get!' Teased the world-champ. 'So, what's up Hil?'

'Well, you know how tomorrow we're gonna visit Tala, right?' Asked Hilary, who started blushing.

'Yeah, well?'

'Well…I-I…I…Can you…Can you tell Tala…I …I…'

End Flashback

'She really likes you, Tala. Hil was all flustered while she was telling me.' Tyson busted out.

Tala blushed and went red, not as red as his perfect hair, but red. All the G-Revolution and Bryan looked awed.

'For real, Tyson?' Max asked in a suspicious voice, incase Tyson was trying to embarrass Hilary.

'Yeah!' Tyson said, he sounded positive in convincing everyone. 'Didn't you notice how worried she was, when Tala was unconscious in hospital?'

'You're right, Tyson. She kept coming to visit him.' Ray agreed.

'So she likes me, huh? Why?' Asked Tala softly.

' 'Cause you're handsome, nice and ….She thinks the whole world of you!' Tyson said, trying to imitate Hilary.

'Well, she is quite cute.' Tala started.

'Yeah right! Total tom-boy!' Tyson spat out.

She's not that bad. I mean, she's always been with us for whenever or wherever we go.' Kenny pointed out.

'Yeah, Ty. You should get yourself a girlfriend. Hilary's great for you. I mean, when I was young…ER, (D: He's only 17!) I never noticed any girl's. I had dedicated my life to beyblading and then me and Bryan met Boris and we never got a chance to find a girlfriend. Besides, after my cyborg experiment and being a Demolition Boys… No girls ever gone near me. They considered me as the 'bad' guy.' Tala said quietly.

'But, then you formed the Blitzkrieg Boys and you risked it to stop BEGA from stealing the souls and hearts of every beyblader, so the girls should come running back to you soon!' Max cheered.

'Max, don't even bother listening to Tala's ramble…Take a look at this.' Bryan said and opened a bedside drawer overwhelmed by cards with hearts and pictures of him… They were love cards, fan cards and 'get-well' cards from girls!

'Wow! You slacker, you've got all the girls, Tala!' Tyson slagged, reading some of the cards.

'It'd be a problem if I didn't!' Grinned Tala.

'Some even offered sex with him, if it'd help him heal quicker.' Bryan added.

'You better not let her see those.' Kai spoke, opening a lazy eye.

'So what, if she sees? I'm not letting her leave the hospital without her receiving a present.' Tala grinned again.

As Hilary walks down the corroder nervously, she hopes that, by the time she gets back to Tala's room, Tyson would have explained everything.

Come to think… Why did Hilary tell Tyson? She knows that he'll twist and turn the story until it's ugly.

'She if Tyson says anything to embarrass me…' Hilary said under her breath, but she was soon distracted by a familiar sound. The sound of a beyblade. She turned to the direction of the sound and saw a pretty girl… Calling out her bit beast.

'Natural! C'mon out…!' Shouted the girl, Hilary saw a burst of light, but… No bit beast. It was weird.

Hilary decided to not lat that bother her yet and she'll tell the others later. Right now, she had her own issues to worry about, like Tala.

When she finally arrived back at Tala's room, she was petrified, but she went in anyway. When Hilary goes in, no one was there, except Tala, who seemed to be asleep and Bryan, who was standing by the window…Staring.

'Um, Bryan? Where'd the others go?'

' They went to the reception to wait for you.' Bryan answered, not turning around.

'Okay, thanks…' Hilary walked over to Tala's bed and said, 'Bye, Tala.'

But, as she was about to leave, she felt a tug on her sleeve, so she turned around and Tala had locked their lips together, giving Hilary a fright.

Tala decided not to tongue this younger girl, as he already felt Hilary startled from the kiss.

Besides, he has no feelings for her… Not much anyway. As he felt that Hilary needed to breath, he unlocked the soft kiss and gave her, her space.

'I take it, it's your first time, Hilary?' Smirked Tala.

'Tyson told me about you liking me… They're waiting. You better go' Tala insisted.

'Oh …Okay…'gasp'…Bye…' Hilary managed to breathe out.

Tala was getting out of bed, so he could fix his perfect hairstyle from falling apart.

' Looks like, she has totally fallen for ya, Tala. Good on you.' Bryan teased playfully.

'She's too young for me.' Tala said casually.

'That's just an excuse.'

'I know.'

'Hey, Hil! It took you long enough!' Tyson called. 'So, lets see the present Tala gave ya!' Tyson asked, as Hilary got nearer their spot.

Hilary blushed big time, as she had flashbacks of her and Tala's kiss. He was right, it was true. That kiss was her first.

'Um… Tyson. Leave Hilary alone.' Ray said, sensing Hilary's flush.

Fine. I'll ask Tala next time.' Tyson sulked.

'Guys! When I was coming back from the toilet, I saw a girl in one of the wards and she was beyblading.'

Hilary told the guys about the weird bit beast and they all looked surprised, even Kai.- While Kenny delved on his laptop for a bit beast called, 'Natural'.

Chapter One

Hope For Heal-End

Crying Chococat: So, you like it? I hope so!

Tala: Please be kind and place reviews… Or **I'll **be attacked by that **thing** over there!


	2. See The Supernatural

_Empty Emotions_

Tala: Hey everyone, Tala here. If you're wondering where Chococat went, then don't bother. She tried to attack me and fell down the stairs…Stupid cat!

Anyway, she doesn't own Beyblade, but she owns her 'creative' ideas and her characters. Don't sue her…There, I said it! Now she owes me!

Chococat: Tala…W-water…'cough'…xx

Tala: Get it yourself, cat! Wha-? Fine, I'll tell them, but you'll owe me! Chococat say that there is kissing in this chapter, aswell as bloody stuff… Oh, she wants to thank **pheonixangel666 **for sending in her first review, she's touched. Says she can die peacefully.

_Chapter Two_

_See The Supernatural_

Tala woke up and gave a small yawn, before getting up slowly, trying to not hurt any of his wounds. Tala goes to the mirror first, to check that his hair was in perfect shape before going to the bathroom.

It was still dark out and the moon was full and shining brightly, a perfect night for Wolborg.

As Tala walked out of his room, heading the direction of the bathroom, he glanced over to the room where there usually is a girl talking or screaming to mid-air. He has overheard nurses- who looked after him and clean his wounds- say that she has a mental problem and her sister left her there for car. Bottom line is…She was ditched by her older sister.

'It's such a pity…She's adorable too.' Thought Tala. 'Being mental…Such a waste on such a pretty girl, like her.'

He was curious when he saw that the girl who lives in that room was not there, but curious as he is, not curious enough for him to go looking for her.

Taking a final quick glance at the mirror once again after using the bathroom, Tala heads back to his room- His room wasn't exactly messy…Just unorganised. Well, you don't expect a patient in pain to clean a room that doesn't belong to him, do you? ( CC: Anyway, back to the story. That was a bit off topic.) He was heading the direction to his room. On the way, he was stopped when he noticed a girl crouched in the corner. Crying…and whispering something.

'Go away…'sob'. It's scary…' She whispered, while sobbing breathlessly.

'Are you alright…?' Tala asked, with a bit of sympathy in his voice.

The girl put her head up…Her silky lilac-silver hair blew all over her face, but there was no draft. Her silver soul-sucking eyes looked red from crying. Straight away, Tala knew that the girl who was crying, was the girl with the mental problem.

'So, it's a crazy girl.' Tala smirked.

'I'm not crazy or mental!' Screamed the girl. 'Now, fuck off, if you are gonna call me crazy' She said, calming down again.

'Oh? What if don't go? Can you prove that you're not mental?' Tala asked, sarcastically.

'I can, but I won't.'

'Attitude…I like it.' Thought Tala, but his thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

'No! Leave him alone! Screamed the girl who had her eyes shut tight.

Before Tala got a chance to ask who she was screaming at, he was sent flying, across the corridor, 'causing some of his healing wounds to burst open and bleed. What threw him…He didn't know.

Tala, once again, was in a hell of déjà vu of pain. He was almost crying in pain. The busted wounds were now losing blood by the minute. He tries to get up, but drops to the ground again, by the pain.

The girl ran up to him and saw his wounds. She tried to help him up, but Tala was more interested in what hit him.

'W-what the hell…Was that?' Tala asked, trying to inhale and exhale properly without feeling pain, but it was impossible to ignore the pain.- It was like razor sharp knives stabbing into his body.

Tala felt tears trickling down his cheek due to the pain…It was hell. The silver and lilac hair girl ignored the Russian red-heads question and started to the direction to Tala's room with Tala collapsing on her shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxx

'I got it!' Exclaimed the 15-year-old, computer maniac.

'What've you got!' Everyone at the dojo asked, sounding alarmed.

'Have you got data on the girl?' Hilary asked, pushing Tyson to the side.

'Yeah, does the girl you saw look like this, Hilary?' Kenny asked, showing a maximized picture of a gorgeous girl with silver and lilac hair on his laptop.

'That's her, Chief! I saw her in the hospital, who is she!' Hilary asked, you could tell by her face that she was jealous of her looks.

'Wow! She's a total hottie!' Exclaimed Max, once he saw the picture, but Ray noticed something about the beyblade she was holding.

'Hey, Kenny. What bit beast is that?' Asked Ray, as he noticed a blank silver chip in the centre of the blade.

'I don't know.' Answered the Chief. 'It's called 'Natural' and that's about all i know.'

'What about the girl, then?' Tyson asked.

'Well...The data says that her name is Resha Avaline. Ah...Resha...What a beautiful name...' Kenny says dreamily. 'I'll put this picture as my laptop screensaver.'

The gang sweat dropped and stared at their totally-in-cloud-nine-friend.

'He's in love...' Ray starts.

'Yeah' Continues Max.

'Eh? Kenny!' Tyson aked, as he waves an arm in front of Kenny's face.

'Eh? Oh yeah, 'cough'. Right, Resha is the leader of a new beyblading team called, S-Rev.' Kenny reads. As the G-Revolution looks confused, apart from Kai, who was leaning on the wall with his arms across his chest. He opens his eyes and walks over to the rest of the team, plus Hilary and Kenny, before opening his mouth.

'Do you know, Kai?' The Chief asks quietly, trying to not piss his short-fused friend.

'S-Rev. They are a very skilled team and there background is hidden deeply.' Said the duel-hair blader. 'I heard...That they are well-known for their stunning looks, even though they are the newest in team in town'

'Ha !' Tyson spurted out, as he laid back on the floor. 'If they're a team who cares about looks, then we can beat 'em!'

'Tysons right! We'll beat them.' Max agreed.

'But why would the leader of the most popular team in town, be in hospital?' Hilary asked suspiciously.

xxxxxxxxxx

After managing a breath-taking trek to Tala's room, with him hanging half-dead over her shoulders, aswell as leaving a trail of blood. The mystreoiusly mental girl puts the desperately need help, Tala, on his bed and heads out to the nurse cupboard for antiseptic, bandages, tweezers and cotton, but she is stopped by a voice.

'Where are you going in such a hurry,sweetie?' Asked a mysterious voice.

'Leave me alone. He needs help.' Whispered the girl calmly, continuing her walk.

'You're helping that red-head!' The voice asked, sounding surprised. 'Why would you help him?'

'It's none of your business and did you realize what you did to him? You could've killed him!' She said, her voice starting to rage.

'Thats good.' The mysterious voice answered casually. 'He could be like me. A ghost...And haunt you!'

With that being siad, the girl was now raging. She snapped her slender-white middle finger and the voice stopped, leaving a red gas behind. (CC: Who the hell is she anyway?) The girl who just snapped her fingers 'causing red gas, was now just walking normally and silently, like nothing has happened.

When she reached the nurse's cupboard and took the neccesaries, she started quickly for the half-dying teenage boy's room. As she got to the point where she carried injured boy back to his room, she used her long index finger and traced the crimson blood. Soon the blood disappeared mysteriously without a trace.

Getting near the door of Tala's room, she opened the door and saw the boy who she just saved, stuggling to get up.

'No! Stay put down.' She quickly made out and luckily he listened to her and stayed down on his bed, which by now, was covered in a stench of blood.

She quickly ran over to the bed and trying to not attract to much attention of herself to the boy, she started cleaning his wounds on his arms. But when she blood staining all over his shirt, she knew he had wounds on his chest too.

'Can you...Take your shirt off? Your wounds are bleeding in there too.'

'Sure...' Tala managed to say, without hurting himself too much, but he was weak. He didn't have the strength to get up, nevermind mind getting up to take his shirt off.

Once the girl saw this, she took Tala's shoulder lightly and put him lying down and, as she started unbuttoning his shirt for him, her head looking down.

The wounds under his shirt were coming down like glue that doesn't stick. (CC: In other words, coming down really, really fast! I'm sorry, I'll stop intterupting...Promise.) The girl quickly cleaned his wounds, as she heard Tala moan in pain.

'I'm sorry, Tala.' She said, while bandaging his slashes.

Tala looked surprised. How did this mental girl know his name and how come she seems...Normal.

'Who...What...Was that?' Tala asked again.

The girl smiled softly with her head tilted downwards and asked. 'Tala, will you listen to me?'

Tala nodded and the girl put his shirt back on for him.-Gently.

'I can see and communicate with the dead.' The girl said and she saw Tala looking awed. 'I try to ignore them, but they annoy me so badly that sometimes i can't control myself and i scream or shout them. It's mad.' She said, with tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

'So, you're not really crazy, like the nurses say you are? And...What hit me...It was a ghost? Tala asked and the girl nodded, he couldn't believe he was hearing this. It was so unreal, like a fantasy or something. He felt sorry for this girl.

'I'm going now, please don't tell anyone.' She said, clearing her tears. 'Thanks for listening, it's just...No-one ever listens to m-' She was cut short on speaking, as Tala pulled her onto the bed and started kissing her...Quite roughly to clear her mind. (Noooo! I must say it! What kind of guy is he? Kissing a girl he doesn't even know her name to. Hello? She's no prostitute.) She tried to pull away, but Tala had his free arm wrapped around her thin waist, while his other arm was used to support himself up.

This kiss was different from the one he had earlier with Hilary. The one he had earlier was just a beginner kiss...An amateur kiss. Whereas, the one at present, was an intense battle, as he put forward his tongue for permission.

Finally, breaking away, the not-so-crazy-girl opened her eyes wide and some sparkling powder appeared above Tala's head and he dropped asleep instantly.

She left a note beside his bed and started back for her own room.

'Get well soon, Tala Valkov.'

Chapter Two

See The Supernatural

Chococat: Please ...'cough'...Review...

Tala: ...Ugh...

Chococat: ...Oh by the...Way...I finally pushed Tala down the stairs for...Revenge...'snicker'


	3. Calling All Cuties

_Empty Emotions_

Chococat: Hello! This is my third chapter of Empty Emotions! Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed and please…Someone read my new story, Final Hacking, I've got some peeps reading it, but they don't review…!

Tala: Hey, don't review. She's been a right bitch to me.

Chococat: _What did you say? _

Tala: Just kidding! Do review!

_Chapter Three_

_Calling All Cuties_

It was early in the morning, when Tala was woken by visitors.-The G-Revolution. They came to pick Tala up, as Tyson decided for both Tala and Bryan that they would stay at the dojo with them.

'Are you sure, Ty?' Tala asked, not sure if it was actually alright. He seemed a lot better somehow and the wounds of last night did not hurt anymore.

Tyson noticed a note on the floor, he asked for Tala's permission to read it. When he read it, Tyson felt himself get angry for some reason. He then realized that he might've fallen for him somehow… He tried to act normal by laughing and threw the note at Tala, but Hilary snatched it and read it out loud.

'Hey Tala! Thanks for putting me out of misery, I saved you and you saved me-kinda, so we're even. Oh yeah! You're a fantastic kisser. Love-----' PS: I won't be seeing you soon.' Hilary read out, you could tell that she was very angry and upset.

'C'mon, Hilary. Take it easy.' Ray comforted, but it didn't work.

'I hate you! Tala Valkov!' Hilary screamed, as she left the door. Everyone staring at her

'Hilary…'Tala called, looking a bit worried.

'Awww. Just leave her, she'll come running back soon.' Tyson laughed. 'What did you Hilary after we left anyway?'

The worried expression on Tala's face a minute ago, dissolved into a smirk. 'I gave Hilary a taste of the tongue…'

Everybody stared at Tala with a blank expression, the room fell silent and Tala was on the spotlight.

'I'm joking, she was too startled by the kiss to even winch me.' Tala smirked again.

Tyson felt as if his heart was shattering even more, after hearing that Hilary has once tasted Tala's lip and him, not having told Tala how he felt.

xxxxxxxxxx

The room was dark and was only lit by a dozen of candles. It was a cell dungeon.

'If you misbehave…You will be sent to live here.' Said a cold, drastic voice. 'Understand, Resha?'

'Yes, Kyoko.' A girl voiced answered, as she stepped out of the dark corner, a draft pulled in and Resha's silver/lilac hair blew against her delicate, soft, rose-skin. Her silver empty eyes glowed fiery red to response aswell.

'Me and Natural won't let you down.' She added to convince Kyoko.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was pretty windy outside. Tala could feel the cold breeze hit against his arms and chest. His wounds have stopped bleeding, but they were still painful and he was still weak.

'Welcome to my home...Our home, Tala!' Tyson introduced happily, pointing at the dojo.

'Thanks Ty.' Tala thanked.

The blue-haired boy smiled widely as he opened the door for his secretly beloved, injured friend and the others, except Hilary, who still hasn't came back.

But, they were soon greeted by gramps and given a letter to which was addressed to Tala.

'Wow, Tala! You sure inform people quick.' Tyson laughed, looking at his red-haired friend.

'I never told anymore...' Tala trailed off, as he looked at the envelope suspiciously.

'Just open it, Tala' The cat-teethed blader, Ray, butted in.

Tala listened and opened the normal envelope. But inside the dull looking envelope, was a rose-emboried letter. Tala read it out loud, as it included Bryan.

'Dear and Bryan. I am writing to you to invite you both to 'One's Condition' and chellange our most talented team, S-Rev, where the one you long...Awaits, Tala.

Yours Kyoko.' Tala read accurately as the letter said.

'Does that mean...She wants to challenge us, Tala?' Bryan asked.

'Yeah...And we won't back down.' Tala said, but inside his mind, he was busy wondering what it means by, 'the one you long...Awiats'

It had occured Tyson too.

'What does it mean by, 'the one you long...Awaits', Tala?' Tyson asked, annoyed by the question.

'I don't know.' Tala answered, as he treid to think, he was interrupted, as Hilary walked in and acted as if nothing had happened.

Resha was lying outside on the grass of a big company called 'One's Condition', looking at the full moon present amongst the sky. A young lady walked out and sat beside the young teenage beauty.

'Hey sis.' Resha greeted.

'So are you ready to take on Tala tomorrow, Resha?' Asked the young woman, nearly as pretty as Resha.

'You can bet on it, sis!' Resha sang happily.

'Good. I hope you can make Tala ours.' Resha's older sister confirmed.

'No, Kyoko.' Resha said, starting to get up and looking at the big building behind her with amazing star-lights shooting from all directions. 'Tala, wiil be...Mines'

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long day and it was 'tiil dusk, that Tala got a chance to speak to Hilary...Alone.

'Hey, Hil.' Tala greeted the young girl, sitting at an oak tree behind the dojo. 'Listen, i'm sorry about...I startled you, you weren't ready.'

'No bother!' Hilary sang happily, trying to forget the past. 'I heard you and Bryan are going against S-Rev tomorrow...Good luck.' Hilary said, she hesitated for two seconds before leaning over and kissing Tala on the cheek.

'Thanks.' Tala blushed for some reason.

'Oh by the way...' Hilary turned blankly. 'They're going too.' Pointing at a bush, Hilary tossed a light rock, with aim towards the bush and a yelp appeared.

'Ow! Hil! Why'd you do that!' Tyson shouted and himself, Kai, Ray, Max, Bryan and Kenny stepped out awkwardly.

'You guys are coming too?' Tala asked, surprised.

'Well, yeah!' Max exclaimed.

'We can't leave a friend in help go alone.' Ray said, putting a light arm on Tala's shoulder.

'Thanks guys. Help appreciated.' Tala whispered.

Tyson, still annoyed by the kiss Hilary plantted on Tala's soft skin, managed to spit out. 'Good luck, buddy.'

Chapter Two

Calling All Cuties

Chococat: Please review! Did you enjoy it? Who will win the match? Find out in the next chapter of Empty Emotions, it's called...Nah the name would give the game away! Please review!


	4. Beating The Blitzkrieg

_Empty Emotions_

Chococat: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed in my new story, 'Final Hacking'. Reviews appreciated! And Tala is somewhere...Hiding. I'm gonna find him either way, so fuck that! Please enjoy!

_Chapter Four_

_Beating The Blitzkrieg _

'Tala! Wake up, rise and shine.' Bossed Hilary, as she peeped in to the spare room Tala was given.

Tala, still in bed, managed to summon energy to his arm that was not bandaged and give a wee wave to indicate that he will come in in a matter of minutes. Seeing that, Hilary left to wake the extremely-hard-to-wake-Tyson.

Tala got out of bed and obviously, checked at the mirror for any specs of hair hanging out and gelling it. Getting dressed, Tala remembered the night of the attack-encounter he had with the dead, causing him to nearly die. He smirked effectively, as he remembered tonguing the most elaborate girl he had ever met in his entire life. He remembered the flicks of purple and silver silk hair whipping across his face, as he pulled her onto the hospital bed, that was covered in his blood.

Speaking of 'her', what was her name? And what did she mean by, he saved her-kinda? All the puzzled thoughts of his were interrupted, as Tyson called Tala down for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxx

Resha was in the 'One's Condition' gym, Training hard before the match. Her hair was put back in a loose tie and she was wearing an extremely short pair of crimson shorts with ribbons hanging, a cute pink and white strappy top and a pair of baggy, lilac boots.

She was working hard on the weights. Across from her was her team-mate, Suzu, she was working on the running machine practicing a scale of singing notes. Suzu was half as pretty as Resha. It just shows, no-one can be as pretty as a natural beauty.

'Why are you practicing singing, Suzu?' Resha asked, breathlessly, still weight-lifting.

'Resha! Have you forgotten?' Suzu asked frantically.

'Forgotten what?'

'The performance! 'Member, tonight's our night for our duet, at 'Pink Cat'!' Suzu started singing cheerfully, as he got off the running machine and started on cooling-down stretches.

'Oh yeah! I totallt forgot!' Resha said, as she put an arm to knock her head, showing that her memories were knocked.

The conversation was interrupted by Kyoko.

'Resha, Suzu, it's time.' Kyoko spoke.

Resha and Suzu looked at each other and swapped a cat-like grin.

xxxxxxxxx

Tala and the rest were actuallt preety nervous, as they were greeted and taken down to a cell dungeon, where a beyblade stadium was waiting.

'I don't like this.' Hilary said, freaked out by the lack of warmth in the cell, but her disliking was made worse, after being startled by a cold welecoming.

'Welcome to 'One's Condition'. It's a pleasure to see you both, Tala, Bryan.' Said the cold voice. 'I'm Kyoko, coach of S -Rev. Lets cut the chase and get to business, i want to challenge you two to a beybattle each. I f you win, you can leave her without questions, but if you lose...' Kyoko trailed as another girl's voice caught on.

'...I believe you'll be staying here for a while.'

'Let me introduce, this is Suzu, a S-Rev member. Well?' Kyoko asked, raising a finely plucked eyebrow at Tala.

'Fine.' Tala said, with a voice of sarcasim.

'What? Tala, no!' Tyson whispered.

'Don't worry, Ty.' I'll explain when we get back. I've got everything under control.' Tala said aloud.

'I'm sure you have.' Kyoko agreed indifferently.

'So, lets start with Suzu vs Bryan.'

Bryan steeped up to the dish, as Suzu jumped down from the platform she and Kyoko were standing on.

'Don't go easy on me!' Suzu teased cheerfully, as they got in a position to launch their blades.

I won't. You may be cute, but i won't.' Bryan replied.

'3,2,1-let it rip!'

Both bladers launched and the battle was underway. The blades smashed against each other as soon as they landed on the dishes.

'Music please!' Suzu said and music came on instantly.

'Oh no, not another Ming-Ming!' Tyson sighed as the music came on.

'Oh puleeze...Don't even compare me to that amateur. She can't even sing!' Suzu remarked and started singing in an incredible voice. 'Reflection in reflection. The reason that i see...'

'Falborg! Attack!' Bryan ordered, but the singing continued.

'Reflection in reflection. The light that makes me free...Yeah, yeah!' Suzu sang, but the singing died away and out came a surprise command. 'Reflection, c'mon out!' Suzu commanded her blade and a bolt of pink came out. In front of everyone was an incredibly cute, pink blob.

'Ha! You think blooby here can defeat my Folborg!' Bryan laughed.

'I think blobby here...**Can!**' Suzu laughed also. 'Ice reflector!'

With that being said, the pink blob dissolved and was not there anymore and just when Bryan called on an attack, a pink wall appeared in front of the blade and reflected Bryan blade. Causing it to be knocked out of the stadium.

'No! Falborg!' Bryan cried as he picked up his blade. To his surprise, Suzu came up to him, bent down beside him and tossed a kiss on Bryan's cheek. Bryan blushed and walked up to his team leader, Tala, ashamed.

'No hard feelings, Bryan.' Tala comforted, putting a hand on his sulking team mate's shoulder. 'Tyson, keep an eye on Bryan, while i go finish off the next pretty face.' Tala said with confidence, as he stepped forward.

'Oh? Is that so?' But, i'm afraid the 'preety face' you're refering to...Is the one you long for.' Kyoko convinced. 'C'mon out, Resha.'

'Yeah, Kyoko. Whatever.' Said a soft voice as a beautiful figure with lilac and silver hair stepped out of a shadowed corner.

'Meet my younger sister...' Kyoko introduced. '...Resha.'

Chapter Four

Beating The Blitzkrieg-End

Chococat: Hey! So how was it? Not too bleak? Good, good...**Please Review! **Or else i'll do what i done in Final Hacking...Not write until someone actually reviewed!


End file.
